


Things We Do for Love

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [17]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very pregnant Frodo just needs Aragorn to do *one* more thing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Do for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



> MMOM fic #17. This is dedicated to claudia603 who needs a bit more Frodo/Aragorn loving right now!

The hot bathwater felt incredible against Frodo’s aching joints and swollen belly. He relaxed back into Aragorn’s strong arms.

“Would you do one more thing for me?”

Aragorn hummed into Frodo’s ear.

Frodo took the man’s hand and placed it beneath his belly on his swelling erection.

Their lovemaking had been curbed due to Frodo’s difficult pregnancy and unfortunately his libido had increased dramatically in the third trimester.

“Is this all you keep me for?” Aragorn chuckled.

“Just- ahh.. please?” Frodo’s tone held desperation and frustration. “I can’t reach!”

With a kiss to Frodo’s temple, Aragorn began stroking in earnest.


End file.
